Esto me supera
by Gudea
Summary: Sherlock comete el error de asegurarle a John que será capaz de cuidar del pequeño Hamish. Parent!lock Podéis leer sin miedo, no se han hecho experimentos con animales ni plantas durante la escritura de este fic.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**

Esta historia participa en reto de junio del **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

En el reto de junio proponían que escribiéramos sobre los errores y sus consecuencias. Sherlock comete un pequeño error y aquí os dejo su consecuencia, espero que os guste.

 ** _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!_  
**

 **Beta:** DraculaN666 y Violette Moore. Ambas son estupendas.

* * *

—Hay una urgencia, John —dijo Sarah desde la puerta de su consulta—, ha llamado la señora Jameson, su hija ha empeorado y le ha subido la fiebre, una visita a domicilio. Tal vez sea necesario que la envíes al hospital.

John miró la hora, casi había terminado su turno e iba un poco justo para recoger a Hamish de la guardería.

—Dame un minuto para localizar a alguien que se ocupe de recoger a mi hijo.

 _Sherlock, una urgencia de última hora, necesito que alguien recoja a Hamish en la guardería y lo lleve a casa. ¿Puedes acompañar a la señora Hudson?_

John envió el mensaje mientras colocaba lo necesario en su maletín. Se estaba poniendo el abrigo cuando su móvil sonó, avisando de un mensaje.

 _Tranquilo, nos ocupamos de todo. SH_

En los meses que habían pasado desde la muerte de Mary, cada día agradecía más poder contar con Sherlock para esas cosas, bueno, realmente era la señora Hudson la que se estaba ocupando de ayudarle en todo lo que podía, pero se sentía un poco mal por ello. Su casa estaba bastante lejos de Baker Street y la mayoría de las veces echarle una mano les suponía un trastorno.

Llevaba tiempo pensando que tenía dos opciones: o buscarse ayuda en otro sitio o mudarse a un lugar más cercano, porque volver a Baker Street estaba descartado. Si le decía a Sherlock o a la señora Hudson que ya no les necesitaba más era posible que ambos se molestasen, así que la opción de la mudanza empezaba a presentarse como ganadora. Además, su casa le traía demasiados recuerdos de Mary.

A ver si en su próximo día libre se ponía en contacto con la inmobiliaria para que se ocupasen de su casa y para que le buscaran algo más cercano a sus amigos. Sí, el próximo día que librase tenía que hacer un hueco para eso.

—Buenas noches, señora Jameson.

—Pase, por favor.

oOo

Tal vez Sherlock se había precipitado un poco al decirle a John que se ocuparían de todo. La señora Hudson no estaba en casa y no tenía tiempo para localizarla y llegar a la guardería. Podría intentarlo él solo, además, estaba muy aburrido en casa, sin un caso desde hace casi una semana… Sí, seguro que podía encargarse de todo. Al fin y al cabo, Hamish no tenía ni siete meses, había visto a la señora Hudson y a John ocuparse de él cientos de veces, no podía ser tan difícil mantenerlo calmado hasta que John llegara a casa.

Hamish sonrió y extendió sus bracitos hacia él cuando lo vio en la guardería. Sherlock también sonrió. Mirando a su ahijado era incapaz de fingir y eso le extrañaba, porque normalmente era bastante bueno simulando que no sentía lo que sentía o que sentía lo que no sentía (esto se le daba peor). Lo cogió en brazos, lo cargó en la mochila y se despidió de las cuidadoras. Con Hamish en brazos se sentía alegre y ligero, raro, muy raro.

Cuando llegó a casa hizo un rápido repaso de todo lo que hacía la señora Hudson: preparar el pijama, preparar el baño, bañar al niño, preparar el biberón, dar de comer a Hamish, acostarlo, él se dormía y Sherlock y la señora Hudson se sentaban en el salón hasta que John llegaba. Fácil y, al final, aburrido. Pero se podía aburrir allí igual de bien que en Baker Street, así que no suponía un problema.

Dejó a Hamish en su silla y se fue a por el pijama. No había dado dos pasos cuando el crío comenzó a hacer pucheros. Dio la vuelta y se acercó al niño, que se calló. Sherlock sonrió y volvió a alejarse. De nuevo escuchó lloriqueos a su espalda. Con la señora Hudson esto no pasaba. ¿Qué era diferente? Mmmmmm, cuando la señora Hudson lo prepara todo, él está con Hamish, así que el niño nunca se queda solo, por tanto la solución es llevarlo con él a todas partes. Sencillo, un niño no es rival para una mente privilegiada como la suya.

Cogió al crío en brazos y se fue a por el pijama. Colocar el cambiador y preparar el baño con el niño en brazos no era fácil precisamente y menos cuando Hamish se empeñaba en tirarle continuamente del pelo.

—Hamish, eso que haces no es correcto. Detente.

El niño le miró sin dejar de reír y mientras con la mano derecha tiraba de los rizos de Sherlock, intentaba meterle el puño izquierdo en la boca. Como pudo, llevó la silla hasta el baño, sentó a Hamish y comenzó a preparar el baño sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

—Esto parece más fácil cuando lo hace la señora Hudson, ¿verdad Hamish? —dijo mirando a su ahijado—. A ella no le haces estas cosas.

El niño agitaba alegremente sus piernas mientras escuchaba a Sherlock que comprobaba el agua del baño para ver si la temperatura era adecuada. Se subió las mangas de la camisa, le quitó torpemente la ropa al crío, rezando para no encontrarse sorpresas en el pañal y metió a Hamish con cuidado en la bañera, sujetándolo como le había enseñado la señora Hudson.

—Pues allá vamos, ¿a que está bien el agua?

La única respuesta que recibió de Hamish fue un fuerte palmoteo en el agua que le salpicó media camisa.

—Noooo, Hamish —gimoteó—. Esto tampoco lo haces con la señora Hudson.

Otro gorjeo y un chapoteo con los pies y Sherlock quedó empapado hasta el pelo.

—Por favor, pórtate bien —dijo intentando lavarlo—. Esto se resbala por todas partes, no sé cómo se las arreglan ellos para sujetarte con una mano y bañarte con la otra.

Como pudo terminó de bañarlo, cada vez con más agua sobre su ropa y por el suelo, lo dejó en el cambiador para secarlo y vestirlo.

—¡No, no, no, Hamish, no! —gritó Sherlock sin saber qué hacer—. Espera que te ponga el pañal, por favor.

La camisa ya no estaba mojada sólo con agua y él empezaba a sentirse un poco superado.

—Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, ¿por qué hoy me haces esto? —preguntó—. Si tu padre cree que no soy capaz de ocuparme de ti, nunca volverá a dejarte conmigo.

Lo vistió lo mejor que supo y lo sentó en la sillita. Se dirigió la habitación de John y buscó una camiseta para cambiarse. Era mucho más fácil cuando él se limitaba a jugar con el niño mientras los demás se ocupaban de las cosas desagradables.

—Toca comer algo, aunque es sólo transporte, tú lo necesitas. ¿Vas a portarte bien?

Hamish le sonrió y empezó a palmear. Sherlock decidió tomárselo como un sí, así que con el niño en la sillita a su lado, cogió la leche en polvo y leyó las instrucciones antes de comenzar a preparar el biberón. Cuando lo tuvo listo dudó entre coger al niño en brazos o dejarlo en la silla, parecía que esto último sería lo menos arriesgado. Después de la experiencia en el baño, prefería tener las dos manos libres por si era necesario.

Al intentar meterle el biberón en la boca, Hamish torció la cara, rechazando la comida. Sherlock probó la temperatura en el dorso de su mano de nuevo, le parecía correcta, así que volvió a intentar que el niño lo aceptara. Volvió otra vez la cara y empujó con sus manitas.

—Vamos, Hamish, si siempre te portas bien —dijo con voz lastimera—, ¿por qué hoy no?

Intentó de nuevo que comiera y Hamish estalló en llanto.

—No, no llores, no. —Dejó rápidamente el biberón en la mesa y soltó los cierres de la silla para cogerlo en brazos—. Calla, por favor, no llores.

Estuvo acunándolo hasta que se calmó y, mientras, se empezó a plantear si debía llamar a la señora Hudson para pedirle consejo o que viniera a echarle una mano o algo, pero desistió. Si pedía ayuda, quedaría claro que era tan incapaz de cuidar de alguien como todos pensaban.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, Hamish. —Era un desesperado intento por sentirse racional—. Comes y prometo que de ahora en adelante no volveré a intentarlo, lo dejaré en manos de tu padre.

Se llevó el biberón a la sala, se sentó en un sillón y con el niño entre sus brazos intentó darle de comer de nuevo. En esta ocasión no se resistió y se apuró el biberón hasta el fondo. Sherlock respiró aliviado. Ya sólo quedaba que se durmiera. Se incorporó para llevar al niño a su habitación y ése fue el momento que eligió para vomitarle un poco en la camiseta.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? Menos mal que es de tu padre.

Dejó a Hamish en su cunita y volvió a la habitación de John a por otra camiseta. Tenía que recoger un poco la casa, porque tal y como estaba parecía un campo de batalla. John lo mataría si se encontraba con esto así. En ese momento Hamish empezó a llorar.

—No, por favor, otra vez no.

Dejó en el suelo del pasillo la ropa sucia que había recogido y volvió a la habitación de Hamish. Empezaba a sospechar que era algún tipo de cuestión personal, porque nunca daba tanta guerra. ¿Echaría de menos a la señora Hudson? ¿Preferiría que lo cuidara ella antes que Sherlock?

Cogió en brazos otra vez a su ahijado y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación intentando calmarlo. Cuando notaba que el llanto cesaba, se acercaba a la cuna y entonces estallaba de nuevo.

—¿Dónde estás, John? —gimió sin dejar de moverse por la habitación.

oOo

Cuando John entró en su casa se dirigió a la sala para saludar a Sherlock y a la señora Hudson. Le sorprendió no encontrar allí a ninguno de los dos, así que fue a la cocina. Tampoco los vio. Sobre la encimera estaba el bote de leche de Hamish, con el biberón tirado de cualquier manera.

—Esto no es propio de la señora Hudson —dijo encaminándose a la habitación de su hijo.

En el pasillo, frente a la puerta del baño, encontró la camisa de Sherlock y una de sus camisetas en el suelo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y se encontró la ropa de Hamish tirada, agua por el suelo y todo desordenado.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? —exclamó camino de la habitación de su hijo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo. Desde allí podía ver a Sherlock en el sillón, con Hamish sobre su pecho, las manitas del bebé agarradas a la camiseta que llevaba puesta y que John identificó como suya, ambos plácidamente dormidos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y los miró sonriendo. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, comprobó que llevaba varios minutos mirándolos embobado.

Finalmente entró en la habitación, los tapó a ambos con una manta y se fue a recoger el desastre que había por su casa. Más tarde despertaría a su amigo para que le explicara aquel estropicio, mientras tanto, empezaría a planificar su vuelta a Baker Street.


End file.
